The New World of Pokemon
by WritingWolf14
Summary: As the number of reports of trainers getting injured or killed on their journeys scale to new heights, the Regions of the world devise a plan: Future trainers are to take courses teaching them the means to survive and care for themselves and their Pokemon. A darker version of the Pokemon world where taking the path of the Pokemon Trainer isn't all sunshine and rainbows.


**A/N:** I do not own Pokemon it belongs to the creators. Hello everyone this will be my first attempt in writing a Fanfiction. This story will center around a young teen named Ahri who battles with herself constantly and wishes to prove herself as an equal to her family feeling like she's been living in their shadow and with the new rules of the Regions restricting trainers from venturing out into the grass, Ahri is going to have her hands full as she takes the path of being the very best. No Flamers please your existence will be ignored, thank you.

* * *

Today's homework became a bit of a challenge at the end of school hours, the girl habitably bounced her right leg as she sat in the tiny chair of her classroom desk. She paid the other kids no heed, their constant chatter became the background noise in her mind, sometimes she would occasionally listen in on their conversations when a problem on her paper became too much or she was just bored and welcomed the distraction.

Today however, was not one of those days.

Today Ahri tried to drown out the background noise that seemed to be everywhere in the tiny classroom as she glared daggers at her homework. Had Ahri been able to burn through the thin parchment and desk with her gaze alone, Eevee, (who laid happily on her lap underneath said desk despite her trainer's constant bouncing) would have been reduced to nothing but ashes in the face of her trainer's wrath.

Eevee's ears picked up on a soft yet irritated groan from above her head, she looked up only to find her trainer's unpleasant expression. Thinking quickly the little pokemon hopped on the desk and gave her trainer a nuzzle hoping it was all she needed to feel better. Eevee knew she liked hugs when she was feeling gloomy, so why not Ahri?

Evidently Eevee's hunch was correct as a smile brought her trainer's heart shaped face to life and Ahri's emerald eyes lit with renewal light. Another check on Eevee's bucket list could be marked off as a success: making Ahri smile.

"Sorry Eve." Ahri said, propping her left elbow up on the desk and resting her chin on her hand, "…This homework is kicking my butt."

A reassuring '_E_' from Eevee and Ahri knew she was saying: _'It'll all be ok.'_ But Ahri knew that if she didn't complete this assignment by tomorrow her grade would be down to a B. It wasn't like Ahri cared much for being a 4.0 student. To her, a B was still a passing grade. It was more of what her brother told her a while back saying: _Get all A's in your class and you will get something nice! _It wasn't as if he never got her anything, it was actually quite the opposite! But this time it seemed unique as her brother never really did that without good reason and it sparked her curiosity and inspired her to accomplish the goal they promised each other.

"Oh my Gosh!" A sharp squeal pierced the classroom into silence as one of the girl's held a magazine high above her head exclaiming, "Marceline Stockton just announced a new collection of Eevee Evolution outfits!"

"Including the new Sylveon form!" Another girl (No doubt the other one's friend) cried.

Trying her best (and failing miserably) to ignore the ear spliting screams of fangirls a few feet away, Ahri cringed as her classmates rushed in for a better view and their screaming took the level of volume to new heights. Ahri shifted uneasily on the firm chair, the wood squeaking upon movement. _Cheap furniture_… Perhaps it was time to move on to a more quiet place?

Eevee looked on as the other children in the classroom seemed to morph together forming into an almost human-like Tangula (the arms flailing about became very much convincing to add). Eevee fought one of the nasty grass types remembering it was quite the issue, could this become an issue for Ahri? After all, Marceline was…

Eevee turned back noticing the chair Ahri sat in was empty! Eevee's ears perked up in alarm as the little Pokemon jumped off the desk and chair with the agility of a Pickachu and as soon as the pads of her paws hit the floor, she bolted out the door into the hallway espying Ahri from afar wasting no time rushing to her.

Hearing a sharp little cry from behind, Ahri halted in mid-step, she felt a slight bump hit her below her calf, turning around finding the source of the sudden bump. "Eevee?" Ahri acknowledged as she crouched down next to the little brown ball of fur. Eevee shook her head ridding herself of the sudden impact, before giving her trainer a piece of her mind as she loudly cried out sounding almost chastising in Ahri's ears. "Sorry, Sorry!" Ahri smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Eve!"

With a last huff, Eevee held her chin up high, she raised her splash of white tipped tail in the air and proceeded with marching off, passing her trainer without care. Ahri turned and watched as her Eevee played the posh little pokemon part rather well and began to follow suite.

"Eevee!"

Eevee's ears perked up as she heard her trainer call her but chose instead to ignore it. After all, Ahri left her without waiting for her and now her trainer thinks she has the pokeballs to ask for an apology? She had another thing coming!

"Eevee, watch out-!"

SMACK!

The school's stainless steel water fountain was a bit harder than Ahri's leg and the little pokemon found that out the hard way. Eevee was all for learning new things but hard lessons she could do without, that really HURT!

"Ohh, Eve!" Ahri picked up her pokemon and cradled her in her arms, "You should really watch where your going! You ok? There, there."

A soft whimper came from the little pokemon and Eevee's ears bent down, her pride was in shambles! How could she run into a huge thing like that! It was unheard of! Arching her head up, Eevee's saw her trainer's reassuring gaze, "Don't worry, Eve…" Eevee tilted her head to the side in puzzlement and Ahri assured her with a smile, "I only saw it. None of the other pokemon witnessed your little stumble. I promise!"

As Eevee became showered in love and gentle petting, Eevee replied with a chipper '_Vee_' and Ahri continued her walk down the halls with Eevee in her arms. Eevee looked up to the sign that read, 'Library' and her trainer walked into the room. Being here multiple times, Eevee knew this place very well. She knew this room was a quiet place where people did things in a silent manor and for those who disobey that rule are assaulted with a harsh _SHHH! _A noise Eevee was rather timid by, she had no idea human's were able to hiss like an Ekans!

"Ok…" She heard Ahri whisper under her breath, as she set Eevee down onto the table, before pulling out her notebook and pencil, "…Time to finish this paper."

As the minutes slowly passed by, Eevee looked up at what the humans referred to as a 'clock'. Not knowing how to tell time, but knowing its importance to Ahri's schedule even though it was as slow as a Slowpoke and sometimes irritated Ahri, Eevee noted the long black stick was almost to the certain symbol Ahri was so antsy for it to be on. Wagging her bushy tail, Eevee knew Ahri's smiling face will be moments away and the little pokemon happily turned back to her trainer not wanting to miss a second of it.

"Oh man, Cain's back!" A strange voice louder than a whisper but not loud enough to receive a scary _SHH!, _Eevee's head snapped in the direction of the voice as she listened in. "How was visiting the Processor?"

"Auron Stockton is the best!" The boy in wuestion, Cain, exclaimed as Eevee's sharp eyesight caught the boy pulling something out of his backpack before he exclaimed to his friends, "He gave us a map of the Region!"

Eevee's ears bent down in worrisome as she peered back at Ahri, her trainer's favored black hat hiding her face but Eevee knew it upset her. After all, Auron was-

Another boy jumped in with contained excitement, "Yeah man, I went on that field trip months ago! He gave us a tour of his lab and everything!" Eevee's ears bent lower as the boys became a bit more louder, "He was even part of the reacher team that discovered Fairy types wasn't he?"

"No!" Came another boy who jumped to his feet, "He was the LEAD researcher of that team! If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have known about Fairy types!"

"According to Stockton, Fairy types rival that of a Dragon type and you know his theories always come out TRUE-!"

Feeling the ground escaping from her paws, Eevee was snatched into the air surprisingly by Ahri who, with the speed of a quick-attack, left the quiet room and down the hallways.

"Can't get a moment's peace…" Eevee heard her trainer mutter under her breath.

* * *

The crisp serene blue sky was a change in scenery and the duo found themselves on the school bleachers by the track and football field watching the other people and their pokemon among other things or in Eevee's case, the football team! Seeing all those big strong looking trainers and their pokemon fight for an oddly shaped ball was exciting and Eevee's little beating heart nearly thumped out of her tiny rib cage!

But for some reason, Ahri was not enjoying herself. Eevee nudged at her trainer's pant leg intending on getting her to be more jovial, it was a beautiful day! But Ahri was having none of it and she chose to stubbornly sip her juice she obtained from the café.

"They'll be visiting soon you know," Ahri remarked as she held her juice in her lap, looking idly off into the distance, "At the end of the week." Ahri looked down at Eevee who replied with a cute '_V_'. Brushing her shoulder length black hair behind her ears, Ahri continued, "Dad said so. They were probably blackmailed like last time and before that too, so you know they'll be coming. Its the only explanation."

"You know something?" Both Ahri and Eevee turned in the direction of the voice, a senior boy along with his Machoke were talking with a group of other seniors (No doubt his friends) as they stretched their leg muscles, "Why does the school keep holding us back? I mean, come on!"

Eevee's left ear twitched hearing a scoff from Ahri in the background but the little pokemon became transfixed on the other trainers as they continued, "Yeah I know! Remember the good old days when you could leave on your journey at ten? That was so awesome! Ten years old you were leaving the house! I'd kill for that!"

"Yeah I know! My mom is such a nag!"

"For real, man! It really sucks that everything is prohibited now! Damn government!"

"Aras Stockton was twelve when he left and look what happened to him!"

"Yeah man I know! He's the greatest Gym Leader!"

Eevee visibly flinched at the last sentence the boy made, turning back to Ahri the face she made could scare a Ganger into submission! Eevee felt the similar effects paralysis gave her much like that one time she was pitted against a Lickitung…and its…tongue…! A shiver slithered up her spine making the ends of her fur stand up on edge as the memory haunted her still…!

_So this is what it feels like to be a Jolteon?_ She wondered as she raised her hind paw to pat down the matted ends of her fur. She would rather stay as Eevee, too much fur matting, it was horrible! A good brush from her trainer would-

A sound of a metal thrum caught Eevee off guard as the little pokemon snapped its head in the direction of the source of that said sound, noticing her trainer disposed of her juice and unknowingly starled Eevee as Ahri took her leave of the great outdoors. Glowering up in the direction of her trianer, Eevee stuck out her tongue at Ahri's back before dutifully following after. Her long ears perking up upon Ahri's mumbled voice, "That's because idiots like you and your buddies mess it up for all of us and get yourselves killed… bunch of morons!"

It was sad but true all the same. All the Pokemon Regions across the world had become incredibly strict due to the increase of injuries and more than often, deaths of trainers on their Pokemon journeys and because of that, the government passed a new law prohibiting kids who wished to become trainers younger than 16 from going out to start their journey which also included future trainers to attend Pokeschool and attain all the knowledge of raising and caring for themselves and their pokemon.

Or rather, in Ahri's perspective, Pretty much babying and holding everyone's hand- _so lame!_

Ahri was fourteen she would have to wait another two years until she was allowed to leave her town and go on a pokemon journey if she really wanted to by then. After all, like so many other kids across the Sindos Region, her Pokemon was given to her as an egg and she didn't want to be the type of person who obtained a Pokemon and just keep it as a damn house pet. _Eevee was worth so much more..._

_"Attention to all students!" _Eevee and Ahri halted at the sound of the loud speakers as it rang all across the schools premises: _"We will be having an assembly in five minutes, I repeat, __We will be having an assembly in five minutes, please report to the gym…"_

"Come on, Eve." As Eevee's attention was drawn away from the loud voice that came from nowhere, she met Ahri's outstretched hand who motioned for her to climb on. "We won't be going to those boring assemblies." When Eevee became puzzled by this, Ahri explained, "Let's ditch this place and go to the usual spot."

* * *

A relaxed sigh escaped from Ahri's lips as the fourteen year old laid back in the grass by the lake's edge flanked by an avenue of cedar trees. The broad span of the Sindos Region's sky spiraled a glorious configuration of puffy white clouds from aloft- or was that just the Jumpluff's off in the distance?

Eevee stayed by the lake conversing with a Goldeen and occasionally turned her head to sniff at the wild daisies swaying beside the lake. The water had a clear clean texture, sparkling in the golden rays of the mid afternoon summer sun. Taking a dip would be wonderful but her fur would tell her otherwise when she got out. Perhaps evolving into Vaporeon would have its perks-she did enjoy the water!

This was nice. This was peace. This was their own private heaven. Away from the city, here at the lake's edge, here surrounded by wild pokemon, this is where Ahri truly felt happy and most importantly, this is where Ahri smiled more and more every minute and that is what made Eevee most happy that is what she wanted for her trainer even if it was risky being here. Eevee would find a way-somehow- and all for that smile.

Placing her hands behind her head for support, Ahri became fully enthralled in the beauty of nature's tranquility. It had been a long time since she felt anything but _tranquil_ these past few days- scratch that- these past few _years_!

Ahri was at what adults called, a stalemate. She felt like she was going nowhere and was going nowhere fast. It wasn't like she was a troubled teen, no way! It's was just…what was her calling card? Where or rather _what _was she suppose to do in her life? What accomplishments could she fulfill to make herself feel…like she _meant something_? Not entirely _for _someone else per say, but most of all for herself. Or be _something_ or _someone _important.

Hearing all the other kids at school talk about _them _and _their _achievements and _their _greatness was what made Ahri feel almost alien to _them_. What can she do that _they _haven't already done?

A sudden voice calling out, '_Psy_?' broke Ahri from her brooding and she turned, seeing the yellow duck pokemon waddle over and still holding its head with the same dopey expression it always had, came and stood next to her before uttering another greeting with its usual nasal '_Psy_'.

"Heh, hey Psyduck!" Ahri sat up crossing her legs, giving a grin, "How've ya been? Still lost?"

Four months ago Ahri and Eevee stumbled upon this dim-witted Pokemon wandering aimlessly about in the forrest looking well...lost. Not wanting to leave the little guy to find his way into the vines of a Grass type and get himself killed, Ahri lead him to this lake where he will be somewhat safer and so far, it had worked- he hadn't died yet.

Not expecting a response from the water duck, Ahri dug through her backpack pulling out a zippy-bag filled to the brim with Pokefood, "I saved ya some!" No surprise, the Pokemon barely responded as it stood their staring off into dreamland and Ahri, becoming use to its unusual habit, pulled out some food and held it in front of the pokemon's duck-billed face, "Want some?"

Tilting its head, the pokemon turned and looked over at Ahri before, much to the teenager's surprise, held her other hand. Ahri, in response, looked down at the Psyduck's webbed claw around her hand feeling at something in the cups of their palms. Raising a single eyebrow in confusion, Ahri looked up meeting the Pokemon's unreadable expression as he just stared at her.

Eevee, noticing the Psyduck's return, said her goodbyes to the Goldeen before skipping off. As the Psyduck released Ahri's hand, he ignored the food she presented him with and instead waddled over to greet the approaching Eevee and the two became lost in their conversation.

As confusion began to subside from the girl's face, Ahri merely smirked at the yellow duck's back. She had known the silly Pokemon was grateful to her for saving his life and even if he had a funny way of showing it, it was there in his blank beady eyes. _And now he's giving me a thank you gift..._ Ahri silently thought as she turned her attention to the item in her hand. As the girl's fingers began to uncurl, her open palm held the item in question. Ahri's eyes flashed to life as she stared in awe at the item, turning to her not-so-dimwitted-anymore water duck, "Psy! This is-!"

"AHHHHH!"

Snapping her head in the direction of the scream, Ahri slumped down onto her stomach trying to look as small as possible in the grass. Fear crept up her breastbone like acid erosion feeling her heart hammering in her chest as fear gripped her in its numbing embrace. What was that?! Or rather, _Who_ was that?! Who else could possibly be out here other than her and Eevee?! No one came out here-not ever! Feeling beads of sweat form from her temples, they tickled down the side of her face as a thought flashed to the surface of her mind turning her body cold, _Should anyone ever find her out here she would lose more than her future Pokelicense…_

Hearing a sound from behind, made Ahri jolt in suprise as the teen turned over seeing the shaken up Pokemon, she whispered, "Psyduck, get outta here!" Seeing the hesitation in the Pokemon's actions, Ahri ordered him again before he obeyed and slipped into the water out of danger.

Hearing a low '_Vee'_, Ahri comforted the surprised Eevee, holding her close to her body before gently assuring her that the voice sounded too far away for them to be in any real danger. Or was that just the wishful thinking of the young teen's mind-No! Ahri shook the thought from her head as a fierce growl rippled in her throat-no matter what she had to stay calm and keep a level head! Eevee was not going to be taken from her!

"We just have to stay low and keep moving." Ahri mutter to herself as she stood to a crouch and carefully made her way back into the forest using the thick underbrush for cover with Eevee on her heels as she looked up seeing Ahri's worrisome expression.

Who wouldn't be worried if not scared at this point? No one ever came out here it was always just the two of them! If that person saw them… Eevee forced the thought from her mind, it would do no one any good if she wasn't on the alert! Ahri needed Eevee right now and these silly thoughts were only going to cause stress lines on her beautiful muzzle!

Following down the path, Ahri stopped. The prickling fear stabbing at her nerves fadded away leaving her body cold and numb but the young girl was far from afraid anymore, in fact, she was rather curious. Who was this new person who had the balls to venture out here apart from her? Who? Hearing a whispered _E _from Eevee, Ahri turned back meeting her partner's glare. "What?" Ahri asked shrugging a shoulder nonchalantly, it would seem her pokemon knew her just as well as she knew herself or in Eevee's case, _knew her better... _

Hearing something close by, Ahri motioned for Eevee to follow as the little pokemon reluctantly obeyed. One day Ahri's curiosity will be the death of them... Eevee knew it. Her trainer was a combination of a lot a bad personalities human shouldn't possess like pride and arrogance- she, or rather- her _family _had a lot of that going on and Ahri seemed to be no better. They were neck deep in trouble if they get caught Ahri's future will be snatched away along with her! Didn't she care about that? All her trainer can seem to think of is her selfishness! As Eevee tried to get her trainer's attention, Ahri put her finger to her lips in a silent order quieting her Pokemon.

Dashing to the cover of a tree trunk, Ahri was near as she inched her head to the edge before half of her face was greeted by a massive whirlwind of sticks and dirt! Moving her head out of the way in time, Ahri's vision caught a glimpse of the razor edges of twirling leaves as they flew by. Nearly having the wind blown out of her, Ahri stumbled back gripping the trunk for dear life before hearing Eevee give a startled cry, "I'm all right!" But when she turned to her Eevee, the little pokemon seemed more occupied with what was on their right. Ahri follwed Eevee's gaze and she was suprised to see a boy on the ground struggling to his feet covered from head to toe in dirt and cuts, "Wha-Hey-?!" Ahri cried out before more leaves prevented further speech.

Not noticing her pressense, the boy shouted, pointing his finger at the chosen target, "Totodile, use water gun!"

Ahri and Eevee quickly peered around the trunk and to both their surprises, found themselves caught in a middle of a battle!

A blast of water shot out of the alligator Pokemon's mouth as it made contact with its opponent. The Weepinbell slammed against the trunk of a tree but recovered quickly from its impact before releasing its poison spores.

"Get down…!" Ahri cried to Eevee wrapping an arm around thelittle pokemon using her other hand to cover her mouth and nose. The spores veiled the area blanketing the forest in its toxic embrace. A shiver, a cold shiver ran down Ahri's spine in a numb tingling sensation and she suddenly felt nauseated. "Damn idiot…!" Ahri cursed under her breath, clutching Eevee closer to her body, "He's going to get killed…!"

Ahri was in trouble. It didn't take a genius to figure that out but Eevee knew she had to do _something_! Their cover provided them some protection but if the poison spreads any further Ahri will…No! Eevee will never allow that to happen…!

"Totodile, no!" Ahri managed to hear the boy cry and was shocked that the kid was actually still alive! The boy along with his pokemon were hit with a front assault from the Weepinbell's spores so how was he still alive?!…_Maybe those were his final words…? _Ahri thought, darkly.

As the poison began to fade away into the atmosphere, Ahri slowly peeked one eye open looking down at Eevee who's ears were bent low, "…H-Hey…you ok… Eve?" As if the little pokemon ignored her question, Eevee began ranting (In Ahri's perspective) at her and her trainer hugged her close knowing she was ok before flashing an assuring smile, "Don't worry I'm fine, too."

Eevee knew _feeling _all right and actually _being _all right were two totally different things all together when it came to poison and she knew the calm before the storm might be in effect…she will have to watch Ahri closely for a couple of hours.

"Totodile! Hey Totodile are you all right?! Come on, answer me! Totodile!"

Glaring daggers at the stupid kid, Ahri saw the Weepinbell hovering over them, long vines extended out from its body raising them high above its head ready to strike the finishing blow.

"…If the poison didn't kill them this vine whip will…" Ahri grunted, before struggling to stand, her legs feeling very much like jello, "…Eevee, we have to save them!" Turning to her pokemon, Ahri's emerald eyes lit with determination, "All right Eve, let's do this!" With a quick bark of acknowledgment, Eevee jumped into Ahri's hands before her trainer launched her into the air with the orders: _Quick Attack _flooding her ears.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading my story. I hope to read your reviews, comments, and concerns with this story. Should I continue? Please review!


End file.
